


Suits and Books

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Campus Love and Life [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, College AU, Dean Yuuri, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omegaverse, a bit of a crossover, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Being in School means your life will fall to a constant routine, and Victor Nikiforov, Mother Russia's hero in the ice and five consecutive champion and gold medalist will experience it the first time.





	Suits and Books

Title: Suits and Books

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

* * *

Girls and so as male students squeal seeing the platinum haired Omega passing by the halls, with him is the blonde Alpha enrolled to the Law School Department, both are freshmen, however with the Blonde being the young genius that graduated early from his Baccalaureate in his AB degree and now listed as the top one entrance exam student, while the Omega was named as the five time figure skating gold medalist and gold Olympian, a pride of his country and now enrolled as a Dance Major in the Arts and Sciences Department.

Both who had met and became friends on the first day, headed straight to the University’s auditorium to attend the General assembly and orientation, both male were popular within the the freshmen and seniors as they are famous in their own name, however they paid no mind and bonded friendship after suffering the same fate after some few assaulted them.

“Victor.” Called by the blonde pointing at an empty seat in front of the auditorium, and they took their place, there were some girls tried to scoot to them.

It wasn’t long when the Head of the Student Council started the program, welcoming the students; it was fun as the President of the Student Council accompanied the introduction with jokes and relatable moments in her previous year stories, leaving survival advices to the new comers especially to those new Law Students for their survival.

Until he passed the microphone to the Student Council Secretary she introduced the Professors and the Head Dean of all the Departments, “Let’s start off with our beloved Professor from the Arts, Arts and History and Design, Major in Photography, Eiji Okumura!” she called and a raven haired Omega with a bright smile showed himself in a cute pink and fir sweater over his baby blue dress shirt, camera on hand and he waved to the students looking cute with his huge frame glasses, his personal photo was shown to the huge screen behind the chairs offered for the professors.

It was an aesthetic photo taken from him where he was standing in front of all his published photography photos attached to many frames over the wall, dressed in his baby blue sweater and smiling cutely for the camera, the Photography and Design students squealed, Victor chuckled seeing his friend already smitten with the Omega professor on stage.

“Next, we have Dr. Siluca Meletes from the College of Arts and Sciences Department and head professor of Political Science!” a blonde lady in a cute sleeveless, thigh length floral summer dress made her way to the stage, waving to her cheering students, her photo was also shown over the huge screen, it was her looking bold wearing her micro pencil skirt, fitting white dress shirt under her white fitting suit coat, hair tied to a neat bun and looking intimidating over the camera, she was leaning over her office desk full of political law books.

More professors were called, “Joining us, is the Dean of the College of Accountancy, and one of the fun loving professor here who teaches Major subjects in Law Department, please welcome, Attorney, Lucas Cameron M. Marx, CPA, MBA, MPA, PhD! Or better known as Professor Otsukinoji Mogami, please welcome, Professor Otto!” and a man with bright blond hair trimmed to a clean faded undercut, with a full and well groomed beard, looking sharp at his fitting three piece suit, standing tall and screaming Alpha.

His eyes were piercing cerulean blue, “Can you leave an advice for our new students, sir?” the girl asked and he gave a curt nod and took the microphone. His personal photo flashed in the same screen, with his formal appearance, and the photo that was shown contradicts what he is now, wearing nothing but a tank top with his roman gladiator like body figure and Japanese tattoo all over his left arm sleeve and left chest, a beautiful Japanese Koi and by his shoulder is a dragon, hair the same and so as his beard, he was sitting by the hood of his Modified lifted Jimny full of Winch accessories, he looked like one of those Gangsters from down town.

“Who are freshmen here?” he called from his baritone voice and Victor with Ash raised their hands, “Good to see we got handful this year as well…” he nodded, “One advice I can give you is to help your life as a person and not just being a student.” He started, “To make an impact to the society and as well as to let your name be known, start by making your bed.” Slipping his hand to his pocket and looking sharp, “I never realized this while I was in my Undergraduate Degree or Baccalaureate, till my Juris Doctor and Masters of Law, I noticed this when I started to work after passing my BAR, one morning I fixed my bed, ‘as usual’ and headed to do my morning routine, make my breakfast, clean what I used take a nice bath and groom myself and head to work, yes, my day is not always great knowing we got those shopping clients who looks for lawyers they can afford and jump from one to another and insult you to another lawyer for being expensive, but at the end of the day, when I get home and see my bed I am reminded, ‘at lease, I made a neat bed that I made.’ It is simple yet satisfying to know you accomplished something, now I want you to start on that and expand it, till you make an impact to the society.” He finished his advice and handed the electronic to the Student president who complimented him.

The students from the seniors and sophomores were cheering and screaming his name, “Why does he have another name?” Victor asked his Junior seatmate and Ash turned to listen.

“He was born and raised in Japan, but his father, Former Secretary of Defense insisted he was called in his American name here.” She giggled and remembered the cute points of the professor, until, “And we have our favorite professor, and Head of all Arts, Arts History, Design, and Sciences Dean as well as the one and only Law Dean, Attorney, Yuuri Katsuki, CPA, MBA MPA, MA!” To Victor’s shock he saw the Former Alpha’s champion who retired due to an injury and now he was a known Lawyer, his jaw dropped and everyone in the auditorium stood and clapped, Yuuri in an all-black suit, minus his coat, his silky black-slim tie and waist coat stood out, just like the other Dean he looked both dashing with his slick back hair and full-well groomed beard, he looked matured and sexy considering he had been spending his time in GYM with his good friend and been in update with men’s fashion.

His beard was trimmed and thick, neat and well cared of, still wearing his huge rimmed glasses he was still attractive from the last time the Omega mingled with him, standing straight and proud he gave a nice smirk, “Glad we got a full house.”

“I’m failing some seniors this year, favorite Dean huh…” Professor Otto piped in with his deep voice, Yuuri laughed, as he turn he saw his photo appear, after it flashed the senior students as well as the freshmen who grew a crush on him squealed and shrieked after seeing a hot photo of the said Dean sitting over the floor in his full all black suit, with the same shiny and silk waistcoat and red tie, his black tailored coat was open with the lapel having pins of different kind, they were small but noticeable; green ribbon, Japanese flag, emblem of the University and another is the Integrated Bar of international Union; leaning over the huge book shelf loaded with coded Law books that matched the red carpet floor, Yuuri’s left leg was flat straight while the other was bended with his right arm resting over it and his other was over his left lap, head leaned back looking smug, he was with his glasses, hair gelled back and beard missing, he looked younger.

“Anyways, as always, I will be leaving my words that I hope, will help you survive your studies here, not just for Law students but rather to all the students in my Department, but before I start, are you sure about what you are taking, passionate and see yourself taking it in the future? If so, congratulations, for that reason, you will not be a slave to that path you have taken, but rather inspired to do so, yes, Law students are passionate and dreamed to be called Attorneys and to Litigate, hence, let’s just say you have to be a slave to reach that passion, a slave to studying and look like a homeless person.” His image was changed to Professor Otto’s where they were younger, camping in the library with their payjama and fluffy slippers, Otto by the library floor with Civil Code book reading.

The students blared out in laughter, “Yes, same photo recycled, you should have seen him in his underwear thinking he was still on his way to the bathroom.” Otto replied and the girls together with some Omegas screamed hearing the Dean in his underwear.

“The more homeless you look, the less I will get you for recitation.” Yuuri said and they laughed.

“The more homeless they look, I’ll take them to a shelter.” Added Professor Otto and their co-professors laughed at their tandem.

“Anyways, I said what I need to, welcome to the new school year, I’m Atty. Yuuri and everyone here on stage with me are your respective professors, I will leave the floor to Mr. Phichit Chulanont, Department of Arts, Arts History, Design, and Sciences Student Council Chairman and to miss Eve Ronda Student Body Secretary.” Yuuri handed the contraption to the undergraduates and headed to sit beside his co-professors.

However Victor noticed that the said Dean was stealing glances at him, he felt self-conscious and bit his lower lip, the Dean looked away and gave a hint of pink tint over his cheek.

Phichit called for a Question and Answer and for the first question Ash bolted and demanded to ask, Phichit laughed and pointed at him, “Is Professor Eiji singe?” with that asked everyone squealed and Victor laughed, until, “I’ll save my friend from his troubles too, is Dean as well single?” after asking that the students started to wolf whistle and cheer, Victor laughed and pouted.

Phichit handed the mic to Yuuri who replied, “Cousin Eiji is very much single and has a long line on unanswered suitors.” The room started to lighten up again, “And as for me… I think I like to focus on my work for a while.” He said and the Class started to have collective awes and pouts.

The questions kept coming in, “The last one!” Phichit piped in, “Yes?” one girl stood and asked.

“Hearing Professor Otto is a Mogami, despite having lots of Mogamis all over Japan, but is Professor Otto happened to be related to Hollywood and Japanese Actress, Kyoko Mogami?” she asked excitedly.

“I know you are a first year because this has been a popular question every time.” Spoke by the said professor chuckling, “And Yes, she is my sister and she is currently living in LA with her husband Ren Tsuruga, or known as Koun Hizuri, I visit her at times or we head back to Japan to see our parents.”

After Phichit took the microphone again, “And for you to know that he really is a sibling of Mrs. Hizuri, here is a little something she sent to our Dean last holiday when he went back to Japan with his sister and in-law.” Phichit laughed and a photo of the actress on a snapchat selfie was laughing, with the scene behind her where; Professor Otto in his sweat shorts and shirt cuddling to his parent’s emperor sized bed, his father looked so done while his mother who’s cuddled to his father in the middle is sleeping and extending her arm to hug him too, the bearded professor was deep as sleep while the Actress’ husband was present and laughing as well, there was a caption filter at the bottom, ‘Yes, he is a 27 years old functioning adult’ written.

Yuuri looked nervous as he turn to the said 27 years old lawyer whose out to get him soon.

Yuuri will be prepare for whatever it is, they had been friends for a long time and Phichit who has been friends as well with him way back in his Law school life, while the younger skater was just a freshman and him a senior, what could be the worse.

With the orientation over Victor and Ash went out only to find Yuuri still talking with the other new Professors and giving them a handshake with welcoming greetings, turning his head he saw Victor, “Hi.” He greeted and Ash playfully patted Victor’s shoulder and left first.

“Hi to you too, I thought you were going to call me four years ago?” Victor looked at him sternly and Yuuri shocked.

“What do you mean call?” Yuuri spoke surprised and confused.

“Sochi Banquet, you won and we danced, you forgot?” after reminding him, some professors were interested and waited for Yuuri.

“I know you’re black out drunk when you’re wasted, buddy but I never realized you’d forget a date with your childhood crush?” Otto teased and walked away, Yuuri blushed and cleared his throat.

“Before anything… do you have a class in my subjects in the undergraduate?” Yuuri quizzed and Victor shook his head.

“That’s good, ‘SO I CAN STILL KEEP MY CONFLICT OF INTEREST!’ for some reason.” He shouted to his friend who only gave him a sarcastic laugh. “That’s great then, I guss I shall make it up to you by dinner tonight?” he asked the Omega who smiled brightly, “That’s a plan then.” He said and kissed the back of his hand.

* * *

Days later Victor finally got the date he was promised and currently cheerful after they were exchanging messages and chats, and often spends their free time video calling each other. Remembering the Alpha as beardless, he finds him cuter and even more attractive with it, it was a question to why he had grew such facial hair but he wasn’t complaining, his Skating friends in Russia and his Omega bestfriend was delighted to know Victor found the Alpha again and had been in constant contact.

His phone pinged and he laughed after Professor Otto had been retaliating to whatever the Dean had been teasing him with; through the freedom page of the Department, students by now are feasting to all the persona photos, Victor kept one of it where the Dean of the College of Law is nothing but in his gym shorts and doing some pull up, Victor made it as his wall paper and showed it to his brown fluffy best friend and the huge pup was bouncing around like he knew the Alpha and was happy to see him.

With jokes and meme retaliation form the Dean of College of Accountancy, still Yuuri had been battling him out and naming the younger Dean as the Meme worthy icon of their University.

However with all the shenanigans going on, Victor is having fun with his own education, with his dinner with the Alpha, they talked about man things and it helped him to know more about living his heart’s out, bit-by-bit he was having his inspiration back, not because he was having a new life routine, but rather the Alpha was making sure he was filling his life with beautiful advice and filling his heart with love, it might not be straight forward but the actions speaks louder than any sweet words Victor had received.

Having open date nights and tutoring, Victor was so inspired he accidentally choreographed another dance and it was hilarious when he told his skating friends, photos of him and the Dean was posted over his social media and his fans started to have twitter friendship with the Alpha’s fans on line.

So far his life as a student was great, having friends and a person he can rely on made an impact and now he has a well routine which made his life whole again, excited for the next day to come.

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It has been a while after I posted something, I missed everyone! Also the advices I left was not copied, but rather my own, I noticed this while I’m in my studies and it helped me lots, I hope I can help you guys too.
> 
> I have been busy a bit in my Senior year as a Law student and forgot how life in the outside works, constant head aches and breakdowns, but I always remember what I motivate myself with and continue on. Hence with this fic I hope I get my groove back again. Glad I get to see and hear from everyone again, just please drop by my Twitter and say hello, I want to be friends with everyone again.
> 
> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and in my [ Tumblr](https://yajeb95.tumblr.com/) I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!
> 
> Love you guys and see you again!
> 
> Sgt.Inu, Peace out!


End file.
